Between the Lines
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: We all know about Harry Potter. But have you ever wondered if there were other stories interwoven between the walls of Hogwarts that we never knew about?
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

**Warnings: OC's. At first, yeah, they'll seem perfect but ever heard of character development? I'm going to shape them and make them real, but it takes a while for that to happen.**

**And I'm American. I'm not hip with the British lingo.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express<em>

She wasn't aware of when her summer transformation had started. Maybe it was even May, or June. But the nose ring and red streaks in her hair made it painfully obvious that Lyra wasn't going to take shit from anybody. Sitting in a half-full compartment of the Hogwarts Express, her brother Blaise was staring broodingly out of the window, listening to Draco Malfoy gab on and on about his summer conquests, and how his father was going to buy him this, about how his mother told him that, and how of course he thought Hogwarts had really gone to the dogs.

"Next year," Draco said, ferrety eyes gleaming in the light of the midday sun shining in through the window, the curtains haphazardly pulled together. "I'm transferring to a new school."

It caught her attention. She glanced up with an uncaring look and raised a stenciled eyebrow, brown eyes narrowing. "To where? Durmstrang?" She snorted. "Actually, you'd fit quite well in with the Beauxbaxtons girls."

"Blaise," Draco said, a whiny tone inching into his voice. "Silence your little sister before I do it."

Blaise turned his hazel eyes to meet hers and lazily said, "Oi, shut up." She rolled her eyes and leaned her head back into the seat. Fingering the hidden stash of Muggle cigarettes, she ached for a smoke. But if she let her "darling" brother know she smoked, well, hell would break loose and Lyra was too unfeeling to care or fight back. With a quick intake of breath, she closed her eyes, hoping to sleep most of the way to the school.

* * *

><p>Milly grinned excitedly at her compartment mates, who stared at her like she had three heads and an amputation. Her strawberry blonde hair (that looked more auburn most of the time than blonde) was curling around her face and a large smile was gracing her face.<p>

"Hi," she stage-whispered, leaning towards the girl beside her.

"Milly," the girl said, "We aren't friends, and honestly I'm not sure why you're sitting in our compartment. We always sit in this compartment. You don't like WonderWitch and you don't listen to the Weird Sisters. One time you asked about a monthly subscription to the Daily Prophet."

"I still don't understand why everyone laughed..." She mused.

The blonde girl faced the Hufflepuff and said, "Look, I'm sure somewhere, somehow someone wants to be your friend. But not me or Tara. Okay?"

Tara was a pudgy girl who had a squashed nose and beady eyes. "Yeah," she said nasally, "Me and Victoria don't want you here."

"Well, personally I don't like Tara-" And cue immense gasping from said girl. "-but I think you're really nice," Milly said, grabbing her leather shoulder bag. "I thought you were," the Hufflepuff mumbled, before stepping out to find another. Geez, some Ravenclaws could be really mean. But it was okay, because she could find somewhere else to sit. Scanning the different compartments, she noticed one occupied by a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor.

Neville Longbottom was laughing his head off at something a blonde girl said, her hair piled into a side ponytail. Milly knocked hesistantly, before they opened the compartment door. "Can I sit here?" Milly asked, her long nose twitching slightly.

"I guess," Neville said, looking funny in a sweatervest. He hadn't changed into his robes. Milly grinned and sat beside the blonde girl.

"I'm Penny," she introduced herself, blue eyes laughing. "Penny Waldrop. I was just telling Neville about my summer. I was trying to learn how to ride a broomstick and broke every fence on our street."

Milly let out a smile and said, without breathing, "This summer I went to see a concert with my cousin and it was amazing. We saw Avada, the new rock band on the alternative station and I loved them, especially their single 'Love Potion #9', I was entranced, and have you seen the lead singer? He was amazing and his name is Darren Criss and I love him and I'm convinced we're going to get married."

Penny let out a giggle and then Neville said, with his eyes wide, "Um, I prefer the Banshees?"

Which led to a conversation about Wizarding alternative bands, and how Celestina Warbeck was truly getting annoying.


	2. Chapter 2: The Feast

Thanks to my reviewers! And alerters!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: The Feast<em>**

As the train came to a stop, Lyra grabbed her trunks from the top shelf of the compartment. Her skirt rode up underneath her robes and she felt the pack of cigarettes dangerously dangle from her pocket. She cursed to herself before hurried walking off the train so as to not be caught by her brother. That wouldn't have good results. She scanned the platform for any 'friends' from last year but saw none. 'Durmstrang,' she reminded herself, before rolling her trunks to the carriages with the Thestrals. She knew they were there, but couldn't see them.

She smirked as she saw that bottle blonde Penny pet them hesitantly. Another girl bounced up beside her. She had frizzy hair and an angular face. Pretty much everything about the girl was sharp angles, including her mouth and nose. She was far from pretty, Lyra noted, but her smile was most likely the one thing that was pretty about her. Lyra shook her head, before sitting in a carriage that she thought was empty.

It wasn't.

A girl with thick, dark hair and thick, dark eyebrows and thin lips was pressed against a body, and they were kissing furiously. Lyra shoved the girl off of him and snorted. "Charlie, didn't think you were into voyeurism now."

The girl with the thick eyebrows snorted and mumbled, "Shut up, we thought it would be empty."

"Sorry, it isn't," Lyra said, though she didn't sound sorry at all. The boy raised his eyebrows and slipped out of the carriage. Charlie groaned and leaned against the seat.

"Great. Thanks a lot."

"Welcome," Lyra said, popping in a piece of Drooble's Bubble Gum and smacking loudly.

"I'm like a lizard, I need a warm body beneath me to digest my food," Charlie grumbled, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. This girl seriously needed an eyebrow wax, Lyra noted, thinking of her own stenciled eyebrows.

"Well then prepare for indigestion because I don't snog girls," Lyra said. "I don't snog at all."

"Seriously?" Charlie asked, straightening the Ravenclaw scarf around her neck, most likely to hide hickeys.

"Don't talk to me," she deadpanned, leaning back against the seat, wishing she had picked another carriage.

* * *

><p>Blaise caught a carriage just in time, and like his sister, thought it was empty. Though, to his and Draco's horror, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, and Longbottom were sitting serenely, talking about inane subjects like music. Draco groaned but the carriages started moving towards Hogwarts, and it was too late.<p>

"First your bratty sister and now this," he complained, "Hogwarts truly has gone to the dogs."

"Which is why next year you'll be transferring," Blaise said, closing his eyes and the off-topic griping of his best friend. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw that a redhead was asking him something.

"Could you please move? You're sitting on my cloak," she said, biting her lip. Blaise snorted and scooted over, expecting her to say something about how nice he looked, or blush, or something. But she just grabbed her jacket and sat beside the blonde, who was bossily telling Neville what to do when arriving at Hogwarts.

Blaise cleared his throat. She looked him in the eye and said, "Yes?"

"Do you know who I am?" Blaise asked, smirking cockily. Some say he was as bad as Draco Malfoy. But in reality, he was worse half the time.

"A Slytherin?" She asked, then laughed. "Did I get it right?"

Okay, her peppiness was getting on his last nerve. "No, I'm Blaise Zabini."

"Nice to meet you, Blaise!" She grinned and then began babbling overexictedly about something that Blaise knew nothing about.

"And I'm one of the most sought after blokes at Hogwarts?" Blaise continued. What was wrong with this girl? Well, actually, he could make a one hundred page list...

"Never heard of you. Oh, but that Ron Weasley! He's pretty sought after, too, isn't he?" She asked with an air of innocence. Blaise was instantly infuriated, but with absolutely no reason at all, which only infuriated him more.

"That Weasel?" Draco cut in. "Ha! As if. The only person he's shagging is that night troll Granger!"

Neville mumbled, "Lay off, Malfoy," which earned him a glare.

The girl's smile faltered then returned full blast. "Actually, I believe they aren't dating."

Blaise rolled his eyes and decided that she wasn't even worth arguing with. "Whatever." He closed his eyes and hoped to catch a few minutes of sleep before the feast.

He was woken by a jolt, and he realized the carriage had stopped. Neville was letting the blonde and the redhead go before him. He heard Draco snort and then grabbed his cloak and wand before trudging into Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>The Ravenclaw Table<em>

Penny sat beside some of her friends quietly before turning her head to Dumbledore. Luna began talking to her, but Penny shushed her. This year would be perfect and so would she. There wasn't any room for imperfection. And imperfection began with talking during the speech. Across the table Charlie Lin was applying comestics and beside her James Larson was looking at her. Penny rolled her eyes. Obviously they didn't have the same ideas she did.

Perfect was good, right? Well, of course it was. Perfect was attainable. Dumbledore finished and she clapped politely, and watched with wide eyes as the First Years began the Sorting. She smiled in all of the right places and clapped (politely) at the end, making sure she had the perfect posture and perfect everything.

And when the Feast appeared, she grabbed three things: water, a raw carrot, and a few grapes.

"You eat like a bird," James noted, staring as Charlie piled her plate high. "You sure you aren't hungry?"

"Of course not," Penny said, affronted. She then smiled, showing perfectly straight white teeth. Charlie just took a huge bite of a meat pie and gulped down some tea.

_The Hufflepuff Table_

Milly sat and hummed to herself as she grabbed the food she wanted. She was at the end of the table, three seats away from the nearest person. Someone would come sit beside her, right? As the dinner continued she realized it wasn't true. Milly thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be kind and loyal. They weren't being very kind. Or loyal. She looked over with a sigh at the Gryffindor table, at the popular kids. Harry Potter sat, surrounded by people, looking like he was having the time of his life.

She wanted that. Too bad she couldn't go sit at the Ravenclaw table, or even the Slytherin table. Either one sounded appealing. Milly took out her pen and parchment and did what she normally did: she wrote. Right now she was working on a story about a lonely witch who was found to be the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, and became super famous and popular. She was writing chapter seventeen, where she meets her true love and they fall in love.

You didn't have to tell her the storyline was ridiculous; she already knew. But it was one of those things that gave her security, hope, and happiness. It made her feel important when she didn't.

Milly could smile all she wanted, but one thing was for sure: she wasn't happy.

_The Slytherin Table_

Lyra sat, picking at her, suddenly not hungry. Blaise was beside her and Draco was across from her, Pansy dangling on his arm and cooing over every word he said. She suddenly felt even more sick and put down her fork. Blaise raised an eyebrow. As a Seventh Year, he thought he knew everything. She rolled her eyes.

Draco continued, "And then I said, 'I ordered my robes in Midnight Black, not Jet Black! Return them or I'll tell my father! Let me tell you, it worked just fine," he grinned, eyeing his new Hogwarts robes.

"I can't tell," Lyra said, pursing her lips as Professor McGonagall eyed her from across the table.

"Hmph," Draco said, "I can."

"No one else can, trust me. Nor do they care," Lyra said. Barely one day back and she was already tired of everyone's elses shit.

"I knew I hated your sister," Pansy said, sticking her nose up. Was it just Lyra or did Pansy get uglier every year?

"Yeah, me too," Lyra muttered.


End file.
